


Alas, My Love You Do

by Forces_06



Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Aragon and Cleves are there at the end folks, Can't say much about this one, Gen, Oh! And Kit as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: Gifts are something to be given to each other one on one.Not to randomly stumble upon it.Well this one is a rather special case.
Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Alas, My Love You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This one's dialogue heavy folks so sorry to disappoint.

_"We don't need your love!!!"_  
  
 _"Cause we're so much more than-"_  
  
 _"Divorced!"_  
  
 _"Beheaded!"_  
  
 _"Died!"_  
  
 _"Divorced!"_  
  
 _"Beheaded!"_  
  
 _"Survived!"_  
  
 _"We're-"_  
  
Maria ploughs on the drums for the final matinée of the week.  
  
 _"SIX!"_  
  
As confetti rained down on the Queens and Parr snatching a phone as usual from an enthusiastic fan, the theater was roaring with screams and shouts of praise to them.  
  
Makes sense though, the Six (ten, including the ladies in waiting) always give it their all in the final show of the week, not to say they weren't on the top of their game in the previous performances, its just the final one they always give it a little boost so they can all enjoy the day off the following day.

* * *

  
Stage dooring was always a chaotic time between both the Queens and fans; exchange of smiles, signatures on playbills, and photo op with the ex-wives.  
  
Gifts are a tad bit uncommon though.  
  
Not to say they don't receive them, they at least get them at once to thrice a week. Usually a fan at stage door hands them to it or someone from an entirely different country sends them some.  
  
This time, however, is a different case.  
  
A few fans were left lingering at stage door; majority of which have already left for late lunch, or just killing some hours before the evening show. The Queens and Ladies themselves were already leaving to their respective dressing rooms to change and go out for something to eat.  
  
Just as Maggie was about to follow suit with the others, a man wearing a jacket with the hood up bumped into her. He seems to be in a bit of a hurry to leave as he immediately stood up and mumbled out a quick apology.  
  
"Sorry," he mutters before going out of the theater in a rush. The guitarist was befuddled by the events for a few moments before she stood up and brushed off her clothes.  
  
While doing so, she sees a fallen object from the collision. Picking it up, she goes outside the theater to try and bring it back to him.  
  
Only to find out he's probably long gone and lost to the sea of people bustling about in London.  
  
Sighing, she goes back inside the theater and looks at the item she is holding. It's a rather small box, slightly smaller than the size of her palm, it was wrapped in plain brown paper with a string to keep it together.  
  
Noticing a small tag attached to it, it addresses a certain green queen.

* * *

  
 **Meanwhile in the Queens dressing rooms...**  
  
You would expect it would be the usual chaos surrounding the area. Glitter spilled, oranges thrown, and hearing Australian accents for some reason despite them being British.  
  
Currently, the corridor is quiet, save for the soft classical music coming from the shared dressing room of Aragon, Boleyn, and Cleves.  
  
The second of which who is the only queen at the building at the moment, the rest going out for lunch. Though it took a bit of convincing on Anne's part to leave her at the theater, they caved in.

* * *

>   
>    
>  _"Are you sure?" Seymour asks in concern. The others were at the door, patiently waiting for Jane to finish interrogating the second queen._   
>    
>  _"Yes I'm sure Jane, don't worry the theater won't be in flames when you lot come back" she assures the worked up blonde._

* * *

  
  
As Anne munched on the chicken sandwich she packed (which is partly the reason she didn't go with them), she also worked on the music box she brought (the second reason why she didn't go).  
  
"If I could just get it to be placed here..." She gently forces a pin on the comb to go deeper. Satisfied, she wound it up again to play.  
  
The results she is met with was a garbled and distorted version of the song the contraption was embedded with.  
  
This was about the hundredth time she tried to get the damn thing on tune, and honestly? It really is testing her patience.  
  
"For fuck's sakes, what am I gonna do just to get you working-"  
  
"Knock knock," says a voice before Anne considered to actually chuck it at the nearby wall, "still haven't got it to work huh?"  
  
The Queen shakes her head sadly as Maggie stepped into the dressing room, taking a seat on Cleves' chair, then facing her best friend.  
  
"I don't even know why I still try anymore, " the second wife gave a glance at the musical contraption pitifully, "it's not like fixing this thing up would make me see **him** again..." She mumbled the last phrase to herself but the lady in waiting still heard it.  
  
"Yet you still do, why is that?" She asked tentatively as Anne gave a shrug hopelessly, "Closure? Comfort? I'm not really sure, it's just..." She gestures wildly in frustration, "Gah! I can't exactly explain it but its just reassuring in a way."  
  
She nods in understanding as Anne eats the remainder of her sandwich, both making small talk with one another until Maggie remembered something.  
  
"Before I forget, " she brings out the fallen item from earlier, "I think someone was supposed to give this to you at stage door but chickened out in last minute I guess."  
  
"Huh," her best friend gave her the wrapped item, "how'd you got it then?" She looks at her questioningly.  
  
"I was about to go back to the Ladies' dressing room when they bumped into me," she explained. "I noticed they dropped something and was about to return it, though they were already long gone by then, until I noticed the tag was addressed to you."  
  
" _'_ _For I have loved you for so long, to: A. Boleyn'_ " she read the tag.  
  
"Think it's from your oh so many admirers?" The guitarist asked teasingly. That is true in a sense, the queens came back in younger and definitely more _suitable_ bodies, shall we say; combine that with the musical talents and other abilities they can do, the Six are definitely catches.  
  
Anne rolled her eyes in jest as well, before opening the wrapped gift. After that was done, they were met with a black sloped box; raising an eyebrow, she opens it.  
  
Both pairs of eyes went wide as plates in surprise as they saw the item.  
  
A ring.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Wohohohoho" Maggie shakes her head in disbelief as Anne is still staring at the jewelry, "damn, this guy is gutsy and cowardly at the same time if he wants to marry you, though he should've done it face to face."  
  
"It's.... Not an engagement ring Mags," she brings it out of its box, inspecting it here and there, "it's a promise ring."  
  
"A promise ring eh? Wait, how'd you know it's a promise ring?"  
  
"Uhh, gut feeling, that's all." _Definitely not because of the fact Harry gave me one back then when we were planning..._  
  
Maggie gave her an odd look before continuing, "a promise ring huh? Well then this person must be loaded since that looks fancy as hell," Anne could only nod in agreement.  
  
Taking a closer look, she saw an inscribed phrase within the band, " **Esperance En Dieu**..." She read. Next to it is one of the phrases from her time as queen, " **Le temps viendra**."  
  
"Okay, I can understand _**Le temps viendra**_ , but what's the **_Esperance En Dieu_** one for?" The guitarist just scratched her head at the latter phrase as Anne was fiddling with the forest emerald gem on it; she was surprised to see it opened up.  
  
"Huh, just like Lizzie's ruby ring..." Maggie trailed off as she sees her mistress's eyes go wide once again.  
  
"Oh mon dieu," she finally spoke for once after a while, "Mags, come here and tell me this is what I think it is."  
  
The lady in waiting just shrugged and stood behind the Boleyn girl's seat; taking a closer look, she now understood why Anne reacted like that.  
  
Inside the locket ring sat two emblems: Anne's white falcon insignia in one side and the Northumberland blue lion crest on the other.  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
"I mean, who knows how many others were also reincarnated along, before, or after us."  
  
 _She is right,_ thought the second queen, _we did had a run in with Cromwell a few months back._  
  
"So...." Her lady in waiting looked at her, unknowingly breaking her out of her thoughts, "you gonna wear that now or not?"  
  
Anne glanced between the now locket ring and emerald band one that is worn at her left ring finger. _No matter how many centuries will pass, we're still gonna be associated to that psycho as his wives,_ she bitterly thinks as she stares at the left ring adorned finger.  
  
"I think.... Let's just keep this between the two of us for now," she finally decided.  
  
"You're not gonna tell the others?"  
  
"I'll tell 'em when I'm up to it."  
  
"Well then," Maggie stands as she hears various footsteps; the others are back, "just know that I'm here Anne if you need me."  
  
The queen in green nods with a thankful grin at her, "I know, thanks for bringing this to me and for the talk."  
  
"My pleasure madam," she says teasingly along with a bow, Anne chuckles at that and makes a dismissal motion.  
  
Quickly glancing at the music box and ring, she immediately puts the former in it's case and the latter to it's box just as the divorced queens entered.  
  
"How's lunch?"  
  
"The usual, except this time there was an ice cream eating contest being hosted so Kit joined to get 'free desserts' " Aragon supplied as she made quotes on her hands at the last phrase.  
  
"Oh cool," Cleves chuckled at her response, "pun unintended Anna."  
  
"Unintended or not, you'll join Jane and I at the pun side."  
  
"Anyway, " Anne brought back the topic, "did she have fun?"  
  
"Pretty much, she actually won."  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS KIT!" Boleyn shouted at the wall, an audible _"thanks Annie!"_ is heard from the other side.  
  
"So," started Cleves, "did you booby trapped the theater or something while we were out?"  
  
"Relax mate, I just worked on something."  
  
"Which is....?" Pressed on Aragon.  
  
Anne glances at the case, "Just a personal project of mine."

* * *

 **Bonus:**  
  
The man stops in front of a building after setting a good distance between him and the theater he ran out of. Glancing back at his shoulder, he is relieved to find out none of the theater staff or worse, the Queens (especially _her_ ), followed him.  
  
Catching his breath, he straightened up and entered the building. Greeting the lobbyist, he goes to the nearest lift and punches in his floor number.  
  
 _2_  
  
 _3_  
  
 _4_  
  
He gets off, and walks to his shared flat. Shutting the door behind him, he pulls off his jacket and hangs it at the coat rack near the closet.  
  
He was vaguely aware of the other presence in the room until they made themself known when he was flipping through the programmes.  
  
"How were they?"  
  
He sighs wistfully, "Brilliant, amazing, talented, stunning, I can go on you know?"  
  
His companion laughed at his response. "I already know that, but what I'm wondering is how are they actually doing?"  
  
"They seem pretty content with their lives now, I doubt they would be joviant that others were also brought back from back then."  
  
"True..." His friend agreed.  
  
An understanding silence hung between the two of them.  
  
"Hey Arthur?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think Catherine of Aragon would be thrilled to see you again?"  
  
The former prince of Wales just ran a hand through his fiery hair, "At first glance? I don't think so, I mean come on you know who my brother is," he chuckled humorlessly, "it doesn't help I have a bit of a resemblance to him. Though.... I hope we can get to know each other all over again before taking it further, lord knows we didn't have as much time back then."  
  
His friend hummed in agreement.  
  
"What about you Percy?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How do you think Anne Boleyn would react as well?"  
  
Northumberland glances at the remote control in his hand as he fiddled with the buttons, "I... Honestly don't know. If there's one thing to know about her is that she's unpredictable," switching off the TV, he turns his attention to his friend/flatmate, "not that I'm complaining, she always does get out of tricky situations back then." He glances up at the ceiling, "except for the... Y'know," he brings his hand and chops it in his palm.  
  
"I am still sorry about that by the way."  
  
Harry waves him off, "nah you're good, your poor excuse of a brother though, is not."  
  
Arthur chuckled, "by the way, how's the ring you picked up look like?"  
  
Percy pats his pocket on his trousers but feels nothing, he stands up and shoves his hands in each pocket of his clothing, the dread in his stomach growing.  
  
Nothing, nothing is in them.  
  
Frantically going over the coat rack, he searches his jacket's pouches and realizes it's not there as well.  
  
Arthur notices the dead look in his eyes and ascertains it's not good, "well...?" He inquired hesitantly.  
  
Percy has his hands in his hair, fingers nervously running through his dreadlocks as he paced the room. "Shit, shit, shit, shit..."  
  
"I take it it's not there then?" A shake of a head.  
  
"Were you sure you had it with you before going home?" A nod.  
  
"Okay, maybe try thinking where it ended up before going here."  
  
He nods again as he recalled the places he has been to. _Okay so, jewelers first, then Nando's for a bite to eat, then the theater..._  
  
The realization strikes him as a swordsman's swing.  
  
"Uhm, Arthur, I think I remember where I might have left or possibly lost it..."  
  
"Well where is it then?"  
  
"I literally bumped into Lady Margaret Lee when I was leaving the theater in a rush, it must have fallen from the collision."  
  
The two exchanged an apprehensive look, knowing a possible outcome from the statement.  
  
"Well, at least she _technically_ got the ring."  
  
"Dude, not helping."

**Author's Note:**

> Reason why Maggie cannot see the significance behind "Esperance En Dieu" is because she wasn't aware it is the motto of the House of Percy. She can understand the phrase quite well since it's French, she just can't grasp why Anne was silent.


End file.
